Hellsing Bloodsbane Romance
by Lovestar-Jewel-Mistic
Summary: The past shall remain the past.  But with the arrival of a certain young woman, Alucard will feel the mortality he hasn't felt in ages once again.  Sorry for the cheesy Summary  AlucardxOC
1. Prologue

Hellsing: Bloodsbane Romance

Author: Lovestar-Jewel-Mistic/JewelMistic AkA Jen

Pairing: AlucardXOC

A/N:

This is a heavily revised version of my fanfic of the same name. I apologize for any future OOCness some characters might show, but I will try my best to keep it to a minimum. Please do not bash the original characters and/or plot and critisize me on my skills, not because you don't like what is happening in my story. On certain points I will put a song's name and their respective artist/band between two ~. That means I suggest you play that song on the background as you read the following part, it will help set the mood.

Disclaimer: Hellsing is created and owned by the talented Kohta Hirano. I only own the original characters, the theories and the plot.

Prologue

-The past. Location: Transylvania, Castle Dracula-

~Fire and Ice by Within Temptation~

It was storming heavily that night, a night that should have gone down into history. With flashes of lightning washing over the stone walls of the massive castle, lighting up the rooms with every flash and soon followed by a rumbling roar coming from the clouds. The castle seemed to be abandoned, as there was little to no lights shining from within. Another flash of blinding light soon revealed a scene that could possibly belong in a horror movie. In the grand dining room of the giant building showed the evidence that a masacre occured not that long ago. Sitting around the long table where the nobles of the castle and surrounding villages, though they were everything but alive now, having bled to death due to slashes in their necks. Only one body stood out from the rest, the one that sat at one end of the table. This particular body of a young male looked like he had his throat ripped out by a wild animal.

Of course not everyone died at this seeming massacre.

Footsteps echoed against the inner walls of the castle, a clear sign a chase was still going on. A young woman was running for her very life. Her raven long raven black hair flowing behind her as she kept her fast and steady pace and her hazel brown eyes looking around the halls in determination, but also in panic and fear, looking for a way to escape and also to put as much distance between her and her pursuer.

"Irina, Irina come back! I won't hurt you!" The heavy sounding voice of the man that was chasing her called out. Of course the young woman that was called Irina had no intention to stop running from this man, not after what she had witnessed moments ago. She could hear the man closing up on her and in her heightened panic she went through the first door she noticed, ending up at a winding staircase that would lead her up to one of the tallest towers. Knowing the risk of getting caught was high if she went back to try another door. So Irina went up, climbing the stairs as fast as her legs could carry her and her hands holding the end of her dark dress to avoid tripping and tumbling down to her pursuer. Hearing the heavy voice call out to her again, pleading for her to cease running, made Irina go a bit more faster in the fear that her pursuer was closer then she thought.

Soon she came to the top of the tower and closed the heavy door that led her outside behind her, in the hopes that it will buy her enough time to think of a way to escape. Slowly and carefully she stepped to the edge of the tower, praying to the gods that the gusts of winds wouldn't push her off. She looked over the edge, considering climbing down to escape, but the darkness that loomed at the base of the tower made her reconsider, also the storm would make it impossible to get to the nearest window safely.

Irina let out a soft sigh and closed her eyes for a moment or two, thinking back on what had happened earlier that night, the terrible thing she had seen.

-Earlier that night-

_Irina was in her own personal room, preparing herself for the banquet that was being held in the honor of a recent victory as well as in celebration with her engagement to Ivan; the cousin of the lord of the manor whom was also a dear childhood friend of her, they both were. She looked at herself in the mirror, making sure the dark green dress she was wearing fitted in all the right places. This dress was a gift from her childhood friend; the lord, and it made her mind heavy with thoughts. _

_Truth was, Irina didn't truly loved Ivan, but she did love the lord who gave her such a precious gift. She thought back on the many times she tried too tell her friend what she was feeling, to show him that her heart was his. But her advances where never noticed or returned for that matter. On the most depressing day of her life, when she had given up hope to be with the man she loved, Ivan came and confessed his love to her, asking her hand in marriage. Irina, not being able to break Ivan's heart as hers was broken, accepted. And even though Irina would never be able to give her heart to the man she was going to marry, she made a silent vow to do her best to still be a perfect wife. _

_She let out a sigh and shook her head, knowing that she was running late on her appearance. She left her room and made way to the dining room, stopping in her tracks as she heard the voice of her childhood friend yell. _

_"Traitors! all of you!" His heavy voice boomed from the other side of the door. Carefully Irina opened the door, just a bit, and looked through the opening. What she saw would forever be embed in her mind. Standing on the table stood the lord of the castle, her childhood friend and the person she loved so much. Sword in hand and a look of madness on his face, he was slashing the throat's of the attending nobles, all of them to afraid and shocked to flee and fight back. All but one. _

_Irina witnessed as her fiancé; Ivan, stood up against his cousin, only to have his bravery rewarded by death. Before he could even react his cousin had lunged at him, sinking razor sharp teeth no one knew he had into the younger males neck, ripping his throat out like a wild animal. _

_A small scream escaped Irina's lips, making the mad lord turn his head to the door where she was standing. Irina had fled from the scene before she could have seen the shock in his eyes and it took him mere seconds to reach the door and give chase. _

-Back on the tower-

Tears ran down Irina's cheeks which mingled with the rain the storm brought with it. She was very well aware that she would probably die that night, by the hands of the man she had known her entire life. She heard a powerful kick throw the door open and she knew she was caught. She turned around to face her death head on, but the moment she did a powerful gust of wind, even stronger then those before, caught her off guard and pushed her over the edge of the tower. In the first few seconds of her fall, seemed like minutes to her, she could see her friend reach out and try to catch her, which was in vain.

It was in this slow moment that Irina realized that what happened this night might have been all her fault. The look she saw in her friends eyes, it was a look of fear and there was also something she always wanted to see, but simply missed due to her ignorance. In her mind her life flashed by and only now did she see the signs she was so oblivious of before. In the very last seconds of her life she whispered her two final words, hoping her friend the pursuer on the tower would still be able to hear.

"I'm sorry."

The next moment she reached the bottom of the tower and her body was impaled by the sharp rocks that where hidden by the darkness of the night and the shadow of the castle. The heartbroken scream of the lord of the castle filled the air as he just witnessed his beloved plummet to her death. This was the night that should have gone down into history. The night where Vlad 'Tepes' Dracula the Third, lord of Castle Dracula, would become the dreaded count Dracula and start to terrorize Transylvania. It was after this fateful night that the wheels of destiny where set into motion; that would make this man not only a horrid monster, but also much later in his immortal life; a weapon for human protection.

-The Present. Location: England, Bloodsbane Manor-

Waking from the terrible nightmare that showed her these events from the past; a young woman sat up straight in her bed, beads of sweat lining down from her forehead. This woman was named Scarlet Bloodsbane and ever since she could remember she was heaving these dreams that showed parts of Irina's life. Slowly the young vampiress got up from her bed, peculiar really for Scarlet was one of the few vampires in the household that would sleep in a bed. She walked over to her window, opened the thick black curtains and sat down in the warm comfy chair she had placed there, her crimson eyes looking out at the night sky, seeing stars appear one by one. She grabbed her brush from the window sil and started to brush her raven black hair.

As her eyes spotted a shooting star Scarlet closed her eyes and made a wish.

"I only have a simple wish in mind." She spoke in her soft and innocent voice. "I wish to leave this place. In the hopes of meeting him one day." She opened her eyes again, turning her gaze back to the sky.

Even though having seen the last moments of Irina's life, she hopes to meet the man she is dreaming off one day. Scarlet wasn't sure why but there was something inside of her that told her that he was still alive and it was that same thing that generated that need and hope to meet with him.

Scarlet turned her gaze to the door as she could hear the rest of the manor wake up to live their life under the darkness of the night. She let out a soft sigh and got up from her chair to get ready and dressed as well. One last time she looked outside of the window, up at the stars whom where shining freely in the open sky.

"I have to tell him...She's sorry."

A/N: There it is, the prologue. This is more of a chapter introducing the OC I'll be using the most and of course the one I'm pairing up with Alucard later on. I'll do my best not to make Scarlet in a typical Mary Sue, of course the definition of Mary Sue is different to everyone. I hope you have enjoyed this opening to my fanfic and will return for later chapters.

-Jen


	2. Chapter 1

Hellsing: Bloodsbane Romance

Author: Lovestar-Jewel-Mistic/JewelMistic AkA Jen

Pairing: AlucardXOC

A/N: There is only one thing I have to point out at this start of the chapter, this is all set in a alternative time line so to speak. Meaning somethings that happened in the manga has happened, but has not happened in this plot or is still to happen.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing in anyway. It has been thought up, written and drawn by the talented Kouta Hirano. The only thing I own are the OC's, the theories and the plot.

Chapter One.

-The Present. Location: England, Bloodsbane Manor-

Bloodsbane Manor is, or was, a grand manor that was hidden among the trees of one of England's few dense forests. But it wasn't only the trees that kept this marvelous yet simple structure out of sight. The building was also protected by dark magic, keeping the prying eyes of curious humans away, protecting the vampires inside of that what they feared most; Vampire hunters. This has been the way of life for the Bloodsbane clan for decades, a simple life of hiding in the shadows hoping never to be found and never to be attacked by those who didn't understand that even damned creatures like vampires wanted to live peacefully. What they didn't know however, was that the magic that shielded them from the outside world had vanished and that certain eyes had been set upon them. For the mortal world, it was highly unusual when a manor suddenly appeared out of thin air.

~Murder by Within Temptation~

Outside the manor, hidden by the shadow of the trees, stood a rather tall figure, obviously male, accompanied by a more normal sized figure whom was obviously female. Both of them had been watching the manor from their spot, seeing it come to life with activity after the sun had set completely. The smaller female, with her blond hair and red eyes, wearing a rather tight and short yellow uniform; which really made her boobs look like nice set of D's, turned to look at her companion; the taller man.

He was dressed in a black suit, with a red tie around his neck which matched the red coat he wore over his suit as well as matched the hat of the same color, something that obscured most of his face in the shadow that it casted. The pitch black hair that flowed, shoulder length, from under his hat gave the darkness of the shadows an even deeper edge. Yet, even in the complete dark it was clear this man whore a pair of red tinted glasses to hide his eyes, or to simply make his outfit more complete. They didn't speak with words coming from their mouth, but with words coming from their mind.

_'Master? Do you think they will be hostile?' _The small female asked through their mental link, which defined them as master and servant in the vampire world. She could see the tall man grin, his sharp pointy teeth seemed to gleam under the light that came from the manor windows. Which made the man look thus the more menacingly.

_'I do hope so police girl. It will make this mission just the more interesting.' _The man answered her without speaking any of the words.

It was quite fortunate for the vampires living at the manor that the two watching them had gotten specific orders not to attack or kill unless they were proven hostile and a threat to the mortal realm. But these orders did annoy the tall man, who basically wanted to do what he loved to do and what he also did best. Which was: Kill and no questions asked. But he couldn't permit to call upon the wrath of the person who ordered them.

He ordered the woman he called Police girl to stay put and wait for his sign as he would enter to investigate and to see if these people where, as he hoped so, a threat to the mortal world. Without a further word he vanished into the darkness.

As the tall man moved from shadow to shadow, unseen by the inhabitants of the manor, he became quite annoyed by the fact that these vampires where all but hostile. And he had hoped he'd have some good bloody fun this evening. Eventually, he felt a dark power pull at him, turning his curiosity to a old looking man whom made his way to his study. Letting out a silent chuckle, the tall shadow man did the same, though moving through the shadows that was cast by the shimmering of the candles that where the manors only source of light.

The old looking man entered the grand study of the manor, his manor, for this man was Vladimier Bloodsbane, head of the Bloodsbane clan. He held quite a wise look and it was very clear that this man had lived a very long time, even for a vampire. Obscured by this look of wisdom he hid something no one ever saw, a darkness that inhabited the pits of his mind. Vladimier walked over to one of the many massive bookcases that aligned the wall. He stopped in his tracks as he sensed someone, other then himself, in his study. With a simple flick of his fingers all the candles of the study started to light up, illuminating the room enough to show the tall man sitting in Vladimier's chair, aiming a gun at him. The only thing visible under the shadows cast from his hat, was the grin he held on his lips, which was showing the sharp teeth that were aligned in his mouth.

"How fortunate. I haven't had a guest in my humble home for many years." Vladimier spoke rather calmly, not at all alarmed by this mans presence or even the fact that a rather lethal weapon was aimed at him.

"I came here on orders to see if your people are hostile and a threat. So far you have dissapointed me greatly." The heavy voice of the tall man in red spoke, a chuckle soon following from his lips. He was aware he could just defy his orders and kill them all, but there was no fun in killing without a challenge.

Vladimier let out a soft heavy chuckle himself and took the book he was reaching for from it's shelve, somehow having known of this mans intention before they even started to converse.

"Well my dear sir. If we are disappointing you them maybe you should simply leave. We have no intention nor desire to harm that which you are ordered to protect." He spoke calmly.

The crimson man in the chair couldn't help but laugh, amused by how much this lord knew of his intentions and reasons. His amusement was even greater then his surprise. The man ceased his laughing when he heard the heavy oaken door of the study open, which immediately caught his attention and gaze, his eyes widened slight.

~The Last Man by Clint Mansell~

In the door way, holding a tray with food for her father (which was a curious thing for vampires where known to never eat food.) stood Scarlet. Wearing a deep red dress, her dark hair flowed loosely down in soft waves, ending just a bit beyond her hips. Her crimson, yet soft, looking eyes staring in surprise by the fact that her father had a guest. Something that had not happened in many years. Yet, what she wanted to know was why this red clad man aimed something that looked very dangerous at her beloved father. Scarlet didn't have any knowledge on modern weapons, something her sheltered life at the manor was to blame for.

The man's natural reaction would be to laugh or make a comment about the food, but he was completely frozen by the sight of this young lady, for she held a striking resemblance to someone he had lost a very long time ago. Someone who once had captivated his no longer beating heart. This newly arrived lady even made him look over his red tinted glasses, revealing his own crimson eyes.

Scarlet held in her breath as she noticed the eyes of the man, the eyes she had seen so many times before in her dreams containing Irina's memories. The only difference between the eyes of this man and those in her dream was the color.

As her eyes locked with his, memories seemed to submerge from both their minds. For Scarlet those were the memories she had gathered from her dreams. But for the mysterious man they were memories he had forcefully locked away decades ago. He stood up from the chair he was in and slowly walked over to Scarlet that seemed to have caught all of his attention for the moment, yet his arm kept the gun aimed at Vladimier, whom watched the scene in his own surprised, a bit amused and quite interested by the effect his daughter seemed to have on the man.

"Your name?" The man asked her, his voice seemingly more heavy then a moment before. He stood directly in front of her, looking down at her even for she was quite small even though he was just very tall. She could very well even be a few inches shorter then Police Girl, whom was waiting patiently outside the manor still, unaware of these events.

It took a moment for Scarlet to get over the shock and surprise and as soon as the words of this man got to her she looked up; a kind and polite smile gracing her pale face. She was oddly calm in this situation, which she had realized herself. But something inside of her didn't seem to allow her to panic or be afraid.

"When one asks for a name they should give it themselves as well." Scarlet answered kindly, her voice shaking a bit for this was quite a nerve wrecking moment, even if the fear couldn't seem to settle in yet.

The tall man in red was surprised by this answer, but more so by the fact that the young woman hadn't fled, screamed or attacked him yet. Something he was quite used too. He looked into her eyes, trying to find that primal fear he had seen in his foes many times before. And even though he did notice a trace, there was also a different look in her eyes that showed him she had no intention to flee or fight.

"...Alucard..." He mumbled in his heavy yet smooth voice. This was one of the rarest, if not only, time he had given his name to someone he considered his enemy. But there was something about this young lady in front of him. The way she looked and the sound of her voice reminded him of someone. It were these resemblances that got to him.

"Scarlet Bloodsbane." She introduced herself in her own turn, bowing her head in courtesy. Carefully she stepped away from the tall man named Alucard and moved over to her father's desk, placing the tray with food down. When she turned to look at the man again, he had vanished, having disappeared into the shadows once more. "What just happened father?" She asked, turning back to her father Vladimier, who feigned a look of confusion.

"My dear daughter, I'm just as confused as you." He said and let out a deep sigh. "Now please, leave me be. I have a lot to think about." He told her and watched her leave.

Now Vladimier was alone once more, being only accompanied by the lights of the candles. They had been found and the lord of the manor knew things had to be done sooner then planned. For there were certain things even his children didn't know, plans that were for him and him alone. For now.

Outside Alucard appeared next to his female companion outside, not seeming himself at all due to the events that just transpired.

"They are not hostile, we'd best return and report this finding Seras." He told the blond police girl named Seras. The annoyance was very clear in his voice. Without waiting for a reply he started to walk through the thick forest, on his way to a place where they could call headquarters and report.

Seras in turn was surprised and worried for her master. For it were only on certain occasions that he would call her by her name and those occasions were extremely rare. She knew something was bothering her master, but she did not ask. Despite that her curiosity was killing her so to speak. In silence Seras followed him, only glancing back at the manor once, wondering what had happened inside those thick walls.

A/N: Official chapter 1 done. The only trouble I had with this one was how to keep Alucard in character. It would have been very easy to just let him barge in and kill the majority of the household in a trigger happy mood, but I wasn't sure Integra would be someone to order Alucard to specifically do that. Especially when its not sure that the people who live in the manor are hostile or not. Because if you look at the manga and anime, pretty much most of the vampires and any other creature Alucard kills has been hostile in one way or another. I did my best however and hope you have enjoyed this chapter as well.


	3. Chapter 2

Hellsing: Bloodsbane Romance

Author: Lovestar-Jewel-Mistic/JewelMistic AkA Jen

Pairing: AlucardXOC

A/N: I have no excuses as to why this chapter is so late, (for those who read this on ). All I can say is that I'm over my small hiatus enough to start working on this story again, which is basically my most favorite project to work on. Anyway, on with the story and remember; criticize me on my skills, not because you don't like the story. For there is no one forcing you to read this.

Disclaimer: Hellsing and it's characters are owned by the talented Kohta Hirano. The only thing I own are my own characters, the plot to this story and the theories I intertwine with it.

-The Present. Location: England; Hellsing HQ near London-

"So, tell me again what you told me over the phone." Sir Integra, the master of the two spying vampires, spoke. She sat in her high chair behind her desk, wearing her usual working clothes that existed out of a dark green suit, wearing a ruffled blue tie with a Christian cross hanging over it. Creme colored hair framed her rather stern looking face, with the light that reflected on her glasses hiding her blue eyes. In the corner of her mouth she held a lit Cuban Sigar, her favorite.

In front of her, on the other side of the desk, stood Alucard and Seras the police girl. With Alucard still having that rather odd look of annoyance and Seras being stiff in position to show respect to the boss of her master.

"As I said, they don't look to be hostile at all." Alucard spoke, crossing his long arms over his chest. The fact he spoke off was why Integra didn't question his annoyance, for she knew just how annoyed her servant could be when he was denied to kill and massacre. "Quite a disappointment really." He added to his words, which resulted in Integra letting out a deep weary sigh.

"I see, you may be excused." She said and stood up from her chair, walking over to the window behind her. Alucard bowed and left, though by disappearing into the wall instead of using the door. Seras however did use the door, for the walking through walls trick was something she simply couldn't do without breaking the wall at least.

"Seras might I have an extra word with you." Integra spoke in her usual strict voice, bringing the blond girl stop dead in her tracks. She removed her hand from the door knob and walked back to her spot in front of Integra's desk.

"What is it sir?"

"I want you to keep an eye on Alucard." Integra immediately came to business, not being the person to dabble. "I have noticed that there is a change in his attitude ever since your return." She explained, keeping his gaze fixated on the outside world which was on the other side of her window.

Seras nodded, made a salute before muttering a soft; "Yes sir." She waited for a couple of moments till Integra dismissed her before leaving, making her way to the dungeons of the manor that was Hellsing HQ, to do that what she has been told. On her way, Seras had to think. How in hells name would she be able to keep an eye on her master without him even noticing that she was.

-The next night in the manor dungeons-

~Not Strong Enough by Apocalyptica (feat. Brent Smith of Shinedown)~

Alucard was in his dark and damp dungeon room, sitting in a long chair that seemed to be one of the few pieces of furniture he had. On a small table next to him was a tray with a single wineglass of blood. His hat was hanging from the backside of his chair and his glasses lied next to his glass. He had his hands clasped together on his lap, his head down and eyes closed as he was thinking about the previous night. He was still annoyed, not because he didn't had any chance to do what he loved to do. But because the memories he had locked away had returned so easily thanks to the girl he met last night, or more thanks to her resemblance to the woman who was the focus of his memories. He gritted his teeth as with the memories came emotions he had not experienced ever since he abandoned his humanity and hadn't wished to ever experience again. Alucard had completely realized, that even though that this young woman named Scarlet was hidden away in a manor where it's people had no desire to come out from, he knew that she was a threat to him. For she managed to make Alucard weak with just a simple glance and Alucard himself was everything but fond of that idea.

But there was another side of him that heavily debated the annoyed side, a more human side. Which made Alucard thus the more annoyed.

_'I don't need this weakness.' _He told himself in his mind. He picked up his glass and took a sip as his mind kept on grinding with thoughts. He let out a soft sigh and leaned back in his chair, his memories showing him that the good moments heavily outnumbered the bad. Eventually he stood up and threw his glass away in the anger he was feeling, the sound of shattering glass and splashes of blood echoing against the walls of his chamber.

"I'm perfectly happy how I am now! I don't need this weakness called emotions!" He shouted at the air. His eyes widened for a moment as he realized he just submitted to anger, which was after all an emotion. He groaned and brought his gloved hand to his face, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger. This woman was starting to have an effect on him even when she wasn't even physically there and thus Alucard realized he didn't have a choice and had to do something about it. He grabbed his hat and his glasses and stepped through the darkness of his chambers, disappearing from the manor.

Unaware was he that Seras was still keeping an eye on him like she was ordered too and had noticed that he had left his room.

-Location: Bloodsbane Manor-

The sun was starting to set when Alucard arrived at his destination. Of course he had brought quite the great risk with him seeing he had left the manor without telling his master. He stepped out of the shadows of the trees in front of the manor, looking up at the now abandoned looking building. He could sense that none in the building had woken up yet, which was perfect for what he was planning to do. Once more he vanished and like the previous night he used the shadows to travel through the manor unnoticed, only stopping and appearing again when he found his destination and target; Scarlet in her bed chambers.

He appeared out of the shadows, like the night before most of his face hidden by the shadow of his hat and his eyes hidden by his glasses. As he found Scarlet sleeping in her bed, he couldn't help but realize that this manor was quite odd. First he had witnessed a vampire bringing food to another vampire and now he was witnessing a vampire sleeping in a bed instead of a coffin. It confused him. But despite the confusion he hadn't forgotten what he was doing here. From the inside of his coat he brought out his gun, the weapon he had aimed at Scarlet's father the night before and now aimed at Scarlet's sleeping form. But before he could pull the trigger, Scarlet stirred slightly and her eyes shot open.

Scarlet was feeling odd, weary even. For her dream had ended without reaching it conclusion like it normally would before she would be able to wake. She couldn't possibly know that Alucard had entered her room and she didn't, but the moment he had the dream she was having started to blur and fade till eventually she woke up, seeing the man she had met the night before in her private chambers aiming the same weapon he had aimed at her father before. Slowly she sat up straight, her eyes suddenly wide with fear. Even if she didn't know what this metallic thing was, she had a very realistic feeling that it could kill her in an instant. What confused her was why it hadn't yet. Why hadn't this man killed her in her sleep. Scarlet could scream and alarm the manor, but would they be able to safe her in time. She turned her gaze from the gun to the man holding it.

"...Why?" She asked Alucard softly, not understanding the reasons this man must have to be wanting to kill her. She couldn't think of anything she might have done wrong. She never left the manor thus she couldn't have brought the wrath of vampire hunters upon her, which was something her father and brother often warned her about.

Alucard gritted his teeth, he already had felt his heart become heavy when he aimed the gun at her sleeping figure, but now that she was awake he found that he was unable to pull the trigger. And hearing her soft voice, which reminded him so much of that woman from so long ago made him lower his arm. He turned around, putting his weapon away and walked to the wall to vanish into it again. He stopped when he heard her speak again:

"She's sorry...I'm sorry."

A/N: Now this was even tougher then the last one. Seeing I'm trying to keep Alucard remain as much in character as possible without calling forth the rage of all the Alucard fanboys and fangirls.

Anyway, enjoy your cliffhanger and don't worry the next chapter won't take long to be posted at all. (for those reading this on )


	4. Chapter 3

Hellsing: Bloodsbane Romance

Author: Lovestar-Jewel-Mistic/JewelMistic AkA Jen

Pairing: AlucardXOC

A/N: And here it is, the official third chapter. (Seeing the first was a prologue.) I've been hearing that I'm doing a good job in writing this, specially from a dear friend of mine, which really helps in my motivation to see this story to the end. Anyway there is nothing else to say but enjoy :)

Disclaimer: Hellsing and all it's characters belong to Kohta Hirano obviously. The only thing I own is my own characters and the plot of this story.

Chapter 3

-The Present. Location: Scarlet's bed chamber at Bloodsbane Manor-

~Stay with me by Clint Mansell~

"She's sorry...I'm sorry."

Did he hear this correct, this girl was apologizing for someone else and herself? And if so for whom and what. Alucard started to laugh to hide the confusion and shock he was in, maybe not for her but for himself. He turned around to face Scarlet once more, who was still sitting on her bed with her crimson eyes still wide and staring at him, yet the fear she had mere moments ago had all disappeared.

Alucard grinned and shook his head, letting out a deep chuckle before he spoke.

"You are a confusing little girl, what would it be your apologizing for?" He asked, feigning amusement while deep inside he was actually more eager and curious to know what this girl meant. What she said next had shocked him the most in the short time he had come to know the existence of this lady.

"You are the man Irina was...is...in love with aren't you? The man that appears in my dreams for as long as I can remember?" Scarlet asked, as if Alucard knew the answers to her question while this was the first time the man had heard him. His grin dropped as well as the fake facade of being amused. Scarlet looked down at her hands before closing her eyes. She knew the possibility that he would still decide to kill her this evening, so she wanted to tell him what she wanted too for a very long time now. Even if he might not be the man she saw in her dreams, Irina's memories. "She's sorry. She's sorry for not seeing, for not noticing and most of all; she's sorry for the things she had done."

Alucard stood there in complete shock. It had already been a blow to him that Scarlet had a striking resemblance to Irina, as if they could be identical twins. But this new information had caught him even harder then the moment he'd first laid eyes on her. Even though her words got through to him and was very much clear, what he still didn't seam to understand was why she talked as if Irina was still alive to even have feelings for him. He gritted his teeth and turned to the wall, disappearing into the shadows before Scarlet could speak any more. Obviously she had hit a very touchy subject for him.

Scarlet let out a deep sigh of air, feeling as though she had held her breath during the entire conversation. She looked at the wall where Alucard disappeared. She touched her cheek and noticed tears had started to fall without her even noticing and from that point Scarlet felt absolutely alone, a feeling she had experienced before, but never this intense.

-Location: Hellsing HQ-

Alucard appeared in his own chambers the moment he got back, thinking that the other inhabitants of the Hellsing manor and his master especially, where none the wiser about his small trip out. Yet he was unaware that one person; Seras, had noticed that he suddenly had gone up and disappeared, yet hadn't made the trouble to follow him yet. If there is something she had learned while living and learning under Alucard's wing was that it payed off to be patient.

Tired, tho more so spiritually then physically, Alucard moved to his trusted chair and sat down after taking off his hat and glasses and placing them away, as if he had never left in the first place.

A soft knock came from his door and not a moment later Seras entered, a concerned look on her face.

"Master, is everything alright?" She asked, having decided not to confront him on his disappearance just yet, not until she had found more evidence. She took a few steps into the dark refuge of her master. "Because, ever since we returned from out mission you have been acting quite odd and I'm worried."

The moment Seras spoke those last words Alucard couldn't help but laugh, once again putting up a facade that everything was completely fine with him.

"How very like you to worry police girl." He spoke, his words soon followed by a chuckle. "To worry like that even if you're not human no more." He added to his words, a faint grin on his face. He knew it was basically wrong to mess with her like that, specially after Seras had proven herself numerous times that she was adapting to her life as vampire. But Alucard had the need to blow of some steam and taunting the police girl was the perfect way to do that. What he didn't expect was her reaction, which was different from the usual flustered way she would react.

"You know even though I'm no longer a human doesn't mean I have to act like a complete monster!" She shouted at her master, stomping her foot on the ground and clenching her fists by her sides. "There is nothing wrong with a little humanity! We can't all be like you!" Was the last thing she said before she stormed out, leaving a baffled Alucard behind.

Eventually his chambers was filled with laughter once more, his own. Never in the time that Seras has been here had she reacted so fiercely and it had helped the Nosferatu in forgetting his troubles for a moment. But afterwards, when the laughter died down and Alucard got back into reality, he could feel Seras her words stung a bit.

'_There is nothing wrong with a little humanity!' We can't all be like you!' _

Those words echoed in his mind, along with the words Scarlet spoke to him before he abruptly left. He looked down at his hands, which he had clasped together on his lap once more.

It seemed now that the initial shock, confusion and anger had subsided, he could think a bit more clearly. But all that remained to think about where the questions he still didn't had an answer too.

Why did Scarlet look so much like Irina? What did she know about Irina's life? But most of all; How was she able to recognize him? From the moment Alucard had fallen into the darkness and became what he is today, he had changed a lot. After all his name hadn't always been Alucard.

He let out a sigh and leaned his head back, looking up at the dark stone ceiling. Things had gotten quite hard for him ever since he met Scarlet and he had thought that killing her would return him back to his usual way of being. God how he was proven wrong when he couldn't even pull the trigger. Now that he thought more about it, the more he curious for answers he got. Thus for the second time that night, he left from his chambers and the manor.

Seras was on her way back to apologize for her outburst, when she sensed through the link they shared that Alucard had disappeared once more. This time she decided to follow her master, sensing he was heavily distracted to even notice her doing so. Of course Seras wasn't quite sure on where he disappeared off too, but she had a faint idea about where. And soon her idea was proven correct. Because Seras found herself in front of the Bloodsbane manor after a small hour of running. Even she had a feeling her master would go here, it didn't make her any less surprised. Just what was it that drew him here? She wondered as she started to walk around the manor. She jumped slightly and ducked into the nearest bush when she heard a voice speak, the voice of a young woman and Seras had to admit she sounded sweet and innocent.

"Have you decided you still want to kill me?" It asked. But what surprised Seras even more was that she heard the voice of her master reply.

"No..."

Slowly and silently as she could Seras sneaked closer, eventually coming at the edge of a beautiful flower garden. There stood Alucard and a few feet away from him, tending a rose bush, sat a young looking female wearing a red dress with hair as black as night, she could not see her face or the face of her master for that matter. Witnessing this Seras couldn't help but wonder one thing;

_'What has brought you here master?'_

A/N: We are getting some serious plot progress here aren't we? What will happen next? You'll just have to wait till the next chapter. Which probably won't take long to complete for I've been on quite a spree.


	5. Chapter 4

Hellsing: Bloodsbane Romance

Author: Lovestar-Jewel-Mistic/JewelMistic AkA Jen

Pairing: AlucardXOc

A/N: Well here we are, chapter four. What is there to say about this chapter? Nothing much other then there will be some explanations here and there. Maybe even some kind of kidnapping. You all will have to read to find out. Lately I've been finding it hard to look for songs to fit with the proper situation, so apologies for that to those who where using my song suggestions to read with.

Disclaimer: Hellsing and it's characters belong to Kohta Hirano. All I own are my own characters and the plot to this fanfic.

Chapter 4.

-The Present. Location: England, Bloodsbane Manor-

~Sora by Yoko Kanno~

Despite her rather rough and unexplainable 'morning', Scarlet still prepared for and started her day/night as if nothing had happened. Yet the look on Alucard's face the moment he left kept her bothered and unfocused as she helped around the manor. Never was she the one to simply sit around and look pretty, as her brother often told her she should do, and instead worked as hard as if she was just a maid, instead of the lord's daughter. Eventually Scarlet couldn't take much of the work no more, not in the state of mind she was in and decided to stop for the night. She had made her way to the back garden of the manor, which her father had placed there just for her and her alone. The manor walls that surrounded the garden held no windows, so there was no light as well as prying eyes, coming from the manor itself. The only light that came from it, was from the moon, the stars and the door that would lead Scarlet back inside without having to walk all the way around to the front door of the manor. And even the door had no windows, so the light could only pass through if the door was open. The garden itself was filled with all kinds of flowers, all specially bred over the years with magic to be blooming at night. Her most favorite flower and her place to sit, was the rose. Not only was it her favorite flower, but her late mother's as well. Whom Scarlet now believes to be resting peacefully in heaven, despite that like her and the rest of the manor inhabitants, was a vampire.

She knelt down in front of the rosebush and started to tend the roots and the rest of the beautiful red flowers, keeping mind of their razor sharp thorns. She froze up when she heard heavy footsteps behind her, for her father had especially said that no one else but Scarlet was to come here. She glanced over her shoulder and saw the man who was in her room just hours before standing there, this time without hat or glasses, giving her a clear view of the rather rough face he hid underneath. She let out a soft sigh and turned her head back to her roses. If he was here to kill her still, she would rather die while taking care of her beloved flowers.

"Have you decided you still want to kill me?" She asked him, as if she was simply asking about the weather. Yes the aspect of dying frightened her, but she knew that if he was here to kill her that there was no point in panicking. Thus Scarlet kept herself as brave as possible, though the answer she received caught her of guard.

"No..." The tall man replied in that heavy voice of his, taking a few more steps in her direction.

Scarlet turned to face him, standing up on her feet as well. The man was standing quite close to her, not as close as on the night they met, but still for Scarlet he was close enough for her to witness the look he had in his eyes. It was indescribable what it exactly was and it didn't made Scarlet all the more comfortable, knowing that he could still kill her where she stood even if he had answered that he wouldn't.

"Then what is is you are here for Sir Alucard?" She asked, trying to show at least some kind of respect to the man in red. She couldn't help but stare a bit, his eyes quite captivating even if she couldn't describe this look he was giving her.

"Answers. Why do you look so much like her?" Alucard asked, much like his master getting to point when he needed to. "What is it you exactly know about her? And more over, what makes you think I'm that man you assume you're dreaming about?" He asked, knowing he'd given Scarlet the affirmation that he was. Never did he take his gaze off her, ready to take the answers out of her in a more simpler yet harmful and probably quite painful (If he was feeling like it) way if she refused.

Fortunately for Scarlet she didn't and was more then willing to answer those questions. Even if she didn't know of the consequences of refusing, she felt that it was better to just do as this man requested.

"I do not know why I look like her, I don't even know how I look like myself. But if you say that I look like Irina then I shall have to believe you." She answered. Like every vampire, Scarlet doesn't have a reflection so of course she couldn't possibly know she looked exactly like Irina, except for the eye color and the paleness of her skin. "As for what I know. I know only that of what I have seen in my dreams." She started to explained and looked down at her hands, not wishing to be caught staring even if it was far to late for that. "Ever since I can remember, I relive Irina's memories. I didn't know before that they were memories, until I found a book in the manor library. It was a diary written by a women named Irina. It was written in Romanian, but once I was able to translate it I discovered they described my dreams to every last detail The only thing it didn't describe was the night of her end of course." Carefully she looked back up, wondering if the man could believe her story for it was quite a tall tale now that it had passed her lips out into the night air. His eyes where wide, a clear sign for Scarlet that she had managed to shock him once again. Without thinking much about it she stepped away from him and towards the manor. With a faint smile she spoke; "Wait here, I will get it." She said before going back inside with haste.

Alucard blinked and watched Scarlet disappear through the back door that lead into the manor. Once she was gone and even out of earshot he groaned and brought a hand to his face. He should have stopped her for now she was probably warning the manor of his presence. To be sure he hid within the shadows, being so focused on the manor itself that he didn't even sense Seras her presence, whom was still hiding in the bushes, having heard everything Scarlet spoke of.

Seras held her hands over her mouth and tried to keep her breathing as silent as possible. What she managed to understand from this was that her master knew a women, probably long ago, named Irina. And that this young woman in the red dress looked exactly like her, enough to effect Alucard and make him act in such a way that even Seras was caught of guard. In the time she had lived as a vampire she came to understand her elder, at least to a point to know that the standart gleams and looks he had in his eyes was all he could express. Or so she thought. The way he looked at this woman, even though Seras had detected a bit of an annoyance within his look, the rest of it was something Seras had never seen before. And the way he spoke was as well.

Why would Alucard ask for answers while he could easily just bite in the neck of this young female and drained it out of her as well as every last drop of her blood.

This was something Seras was wondering the most and she was eager to know. She ducked away completely once more into the shadows of her hiding place when she saw Scarlet enter the garden once more.

In Scarlet's hands she held the book she spoke off, handing it over to Alucard. All while keeping a faint smile on her lips. She hoped that this man knew that she really meant no harm.

Alucard quickly took the book from her hands, not really caring if he was a bit rough in his actions. Quickly he skimmed through the pages of this supposed diary.

"You still hadn't answered my last question." He reminded the young lady as he read bits and pieces. He indeed recognized the handwriting as that of Irina's and it the book itself did indeed spoke of her side of life. Though some details where very new to Alucard. He could hear Scarlet shuffle a bit on her feet, she must at least feel a bit uncomfortable by her next answer. Yet she gave it to him without hesitation.

"Your eyes. Even if the color is different, they are the same eyes I have seen in my dreams. I would never forget or mistake them." Alucard heard her answer, her voice a bit softer and shy sounding then usual. He let out a sigh and closed the diary. It was a typical Irina answer, which brought him more into the prospect that Scarlet was telling the truth.

_'If I were to ever fall in love. I would fall in love with a mans eyes.' _That was something Irina had told him when they where both around 17 or 18 years old. He couldn't help but let out an amused chuckle. It was unbelievable that he remembered that, considering his own age.

He looked back at Scarlet, wondering just how close her connection with Irina ran, but figured that was something not even she could answer him. And now that he had his answers, he was unsure what to do. Could he just leave her here after getting these answers? Would he be able to return back to his simple self? The answer was highly likely to be no.

Alucard up at the manor and blinked a couple of times. It was odd how his mind worked but he felt something was not right with this place and that had nothing to do with his conversation with Scarlet or Scarlet herself.

"Tell me miss Bloodsbane." He suddenly spoke, his voice suddenly having that edge again like on the night they met. "Are you the only one sleeping in a bed? And does every vampire in there eat food?" He asked her, the tone in his voice one that required an immediate answer.

Scarlet jumped slightly when he suddenly spoke, for she had gone in her own little world for a moment then.

"I well...I'm one of the few who sleeps in a bed and I do believe we all eat food yes." She answered quickly, looking up at the tall man before following his gaze to the manor. "...Why?" Her question was merely ignored and soon she got another question from him.

"What about blood? Vampires cannot survive without blood." He had asked her, which made her feel a bit sick to the stomach. But she couldn't explain why.

"The others probably drink blood, out of my presence. I eat food for...I can't hold it." She admitted shamefully and looked down at her feet. She couldn't remember how it came to this. But Scarlet couldn't stand the thought of drinking blood and it the simple thought of it made her stomach turn. Only when Alucard started to laugh did she look up at him, was he laughing at her?

Alucard had to clutch his sides when he heard that answer. Even though Scarlet was not the first to not being able to stomach blood, Seras being the first, it was still quite amusing whenever he heard it. Especially cause Scarlet had this look in her eyes that she was older then her body said she was. He looked down at the petite woman, a wild grin on his face.

"Miss Bloodsbane, I'm going to kidnap you." He said simply and picked her up before she could react and run away, placing her over his shoulder. He was a bit surprised that Scarlet only tried to resist a little before eventually just hanging there. "Good to see you realize that resisting is futile." He said with a chuckle following his words. He took a few steps away from the spot they were standing. He blinked and looked at the direction of the bushes, where Seras was hiding.

"Come on out police girl, I can send you are there." He said, his eyes narrowing. He felt quite annoyed that he was followed, more so that he hadn't even noticed. Hearing a soft yelp, he soon saw Seras coming out of her hiding spot, having a few twigs in her hair and her yellow uniform covered in dirt. She was looking down at her feed, knowing for a fact that her master was not amused at her.

"Come...We'd best get back to headquarters." Was the only thing he said before he started to walk, Scarlet still secured over his shoulder. Seras silently followed behind him, though looked curiously at Scarlet, who looked back at her with the same kind of curiosity.

_'Who is she?' _Was something they both wondered in their minds.

A/N: If Alucard seem to act out of character. I am terribly sorry! This just seemed like the proper course of action someone like him would take. But OOCness was (or still is) bound to happen; seeing this is a ROMANCE story with Alucard as one half of the pairing. I just hope the people can forgive me for it and will still like this story either way. I promise on my very soul that I shall try my best to keep Alucard as in character as possible.


	6. Chapter 5

Hellsing: Bloodsbane Romance

Author: Lovestar-Jewel-Mistic/JewelMistic AkA Jen

Pairing: AlucardxOC

A/N: Today I got a very lovely review. Saying that even if I'm rushing a bit and the occasional grammar mistake that it this still is an enjoyable story. I'm happy with that. And I wish I could reply to that person, but I could not. So this A/N will be to assure this person and others who might worry about it. Don't worry. I'd never let Alucard fall in love that fast. It will slowly build up to that point yes, but until then I will enjoy making him struggle with these humane feelings, which I do believe he's not all that fond off. Even Scarlet won't fall in love that fast, despite having Irina's memories and her likeness. After all, he had aimed a gun at her head. As I said a few chapters ago; I do not wish to make Scarlet into a typical Mary Sue who falls in love so fast that all the other arguments (like Alucard did want to kill her at one point) gets thrown out the window. Besides, they both have some issues to conquer before they can admit about the possibility of love. What those issues are? Well that will only be explained in the story, so best get reading.

Chapter 5.

-The Present. Location: A small village 30 minutes walking from Bloodsbane Manor-

Scarlet was quite unsure how it got to this, even more unsure on how to react. She was sitting in a small hotel room; with Seras guarding her while Alucard had his attention on calling to headquarters.

Not that long ago she was kidnapped and even though she had wished to leave the manor and see the outside world, she couldn't help but feel a bit empty.

"You don't look that very upset to have been taken away from your home." Seras spoke, making Scarlet look up at the other female.

Seras was sitting on the bed, her legs crossed and her hands resting on her ankles. She had removed the twigs and leafs out of her hair the moment they got here, but her yellow uniform still had smudges of dirt. She had her head tilted curiously, quite confused herself on what was going on.

"...I've always wanted to leave the manor. But I didn't believe I would, at least not like this." Scarlet answered truthfully, a sad smile on her lips. She looked back down again at her own hands, which were folded on her lap.

Even though the outside world was a marvelous world for her, someone who had been stuck in the medieval era like the rest of the manor, she couldn't help but feel that she was being selfish.

"Won't your family miss you? Or try to look for you?" She heard Seras ask, making Scarlet realize she was indeed being selfish. Everything was happening so fast for her that she didn't really thought about her father and brother, how they would react upon discovering her disappearance. Would they know she was kidnapped? She knew for sure that her father would exile her for having left, for he was very strict.

_'No one is allowed to leave the safety of these walls except for the chosen few. Those who do not follow my orders will be dead to me and never allowed to return.' _She could hear her father's booming voice in her mind, reminding her that even if she basically did not choose to leave, she had done so. Silent tears started to form and fall, giving enough answer to Seras.

The other girl sighed and shook her head, Scarlet was confusing her more and more. It was a pleasant change to meet a vampire that didn't seem to be mad with power, bloodlust or any other unpleasant things most vampires Seras had met, and taken care of, seemed to have. She could see that the general idea of what was happening was sinking into Scarlet and saw how she started to react like Seras had expected she would. She let out a soft sigh and reached out, placing a gentle hand on the sobbing vampiress her shoulder.

"It will be alright..." She said with a faint smile, not being able to tell the truth even if her life depended on it. Seras was still unsure on the motives of her master as well and she didn't even want to think about what her master's master would do if she found out. But her guesses where that it could not be all too pretty.

Alucard was meanwhile on the phone with Sir Integra, who was not amused by what her servant had done. In fact she was literally screaming into the phone on her side, making Alucard hold the phone he had a bit away from his ear, yet with a very amusing grin on his face.

"I thought you told me they where harmless Alucard!" Her voiced boomed from his side of the phone line. "And now you tell me you kidnapped one of them without my knowledge and permission?! I demand an explanation!" Integra didn't give Alucard much time to explain much further, indicating that she was quite furious at the situation. "I'll send someone over to pick you up, so stay there! And that's an order Alucard!" Was the last thing Integra said before hanging up.

Alucard couldn't help but laugh, freaking out the hotel manager quite a bit. The vampire hung up and gave a nod at the man behind his desk, whom, shaking in his boots, nodded back before seeing Alucard walk up the stairs to the room where Scarlet and Seras where waiting.

As he entered the room and saw Scarlet crying, he let out a sigh, realizing that the girl finally understood what was happening.

"Quite late for tears miss Bloodsbane. They won't bring you home." He said while walking over to the last remaining free chair in the room and sitting down in it. He didn't understood the need to cry or feel sad, no he had lost that understanding a long time ago. He then turned his attention to Seras, whom had shifted back to her original position on the bed. "Our master was kind enough to send someone to pick us up." He told her with a big grin on his face, indicating that he wasn't that effected by Scarlet's tears like Seras had been.

Seras looked back at her master and nodded silently, not sure what else to say or ask. She was still brimming with questions, but she had a feeling Alucard would not answer any of them. She let out a soft sighed and looked back at Scarlet, whom tried her best to stop crying.

_'Poor girl is trying to act strong...' _She thought by herself and couldn't help but feel a bit sad for her. Seras took a deep breath, gathering enough courage to ask the following;

_'Why did you kidnap her master?' _She asked, using the link she shared with the older vampire, not wanting Scarlet to hear their conversation and feel even more terrible then she probably already was.

Alucard turned his attention once more to Seras, having gone up into his own mind before she questioned his motives.

_'There is something not right in that manor. Surely you felt it too Police girl.' _He replied back, letting his gave move over to Scarlet. _'Even if she might not know the source, she will give us more insight on what is going on in there.' _He explained before closing his eyes and leaning back into the chair, leaving Seras to think about that answer.

Sitting in silence after that, besides from the occasional sob coming from Scarlet, despite that she tried her best to be as silent as possible like the other two. Eventually, from what seemed like hours, they were picked up like Integra said they would.

"Pip?!" Seras was first to speak once they where outside and saw just who was driving. "What are you doing here?!"

"Picking you guys up isn't it obvious?" The man named Pip replied in a heavy french accent, a smirk on his face. This man was leaning against armored vehicle that would bring them home, smoking a cigarette. His auburn brown hair hung in a braid over his shoulder and an eye patch covered the left of his blue eyes. He whore a brown army coat, paired with fitting brown slacks and around his neck he whore a green scarf.

"My, I was told I'd be picking up someone extra but I didn't realize she was such a beauty." Pip said as he eyed Scarlet with a curious interest. He pushed himself away from his vehicle and up to Scarlet, bowing down in front of her and offering his hand.

"Pip Bernadotte at your service m'lady." He said in his most charming tone. Before Scarlet could react and reply however, Alucard stepped forward and between the two, his expression not all that amusing.

"We are in a bit of a rush mercenary. You know how Sir Integra can get when she is waiting." Alucard said, forming his infamous grin on his lips.

"Ah yes, indeed. Forgive me." Pip answered, standing up straight once more. He was one of the few people in the Hellsing origination that hasn't gotten completely used to Alucard's way of being yet, but even he could see a slight difference in attitude. He looked over at Seras, whom basically gave him a; "I'll explain later." look before walking over to the driver side and getting in, waiting for the others to do so as well.

Seras slid in on the seat next to Pip's, feeling as though she should keep a eye on the French mercenary while of course Alucard took a seat in the back, much to his own dismay for he felt much more comfortable traveling in his own way, mainly by shadow.

Scarlet simply stared at the vehicle, this being the first time she ever saw something like it. Sure the village they were in had a few smaller cars, but none nearly as intimidating as this one. Needless to say she was quite nervous of the prospect of riding in it.

Alucard noticed this and let out a groan of annoyance before getting out once more and walking back to Scarlet. Like when he had "kidnapped" her, he picked her up, placed her over his shoulder and walked back to the vehicle, he could hear both Pip and Seras snicker, though they went completely silent the moment he placed Scarlet inside in one of the seats and climbed back in himself. Pip didn't dare to say anything, neither did Seras for they could feel the dark glare at the back of their necks, another moment where Alucard proved to act slightly different, even if he was not aware of it himself at this point.

Scarlet let out a small squeak when the vehicle came to life when Pip turned the key and froze up completely when it started to move. Seras turned her head to watch the two vampires in the back, seeing how pale Scarlet had become.

"Don't worry, nothing will happen. This is one of the safest cars out there." She said with a bright smile, hoping to make the young lady feel better.

Scarlet simply nodded and turned her gaze to look outside, trying her best to feel comfortable while Seras turned her head back to look forward.

Like in the small hotel room, they sat in silence. Except for Pip who was singing along to some song on the radio, much to the annoyance of both Seras and Alucard, whom both could agree that Pip was not a great singer at all. Scarlet herself didn't seem to mind much, gone in her own little world, her mind going over and over on the events of the past hour. Was it really an hour? it seemed so much longer then that.

She wondered if her family had already found out about her disappearance and if her brother had stubbornly had set out to find her, despite the rules their father had placed. Feeling something wet trickle down her cheek, she brought her hand to it to find out she was crying once more. She wiped her eyes with her sleeve, not wishing to look like a complete crybaby and quickly turned her gaze back outside before anyone could notice.

Unaware that Alucard had noticed, but he didn't say anything, focusing back on his own thoughts.

_'How in hells name did it came to this?' _He asked himself, feeling that familiar feeling of annoyance boil up once more, something he had become quite acquainted with. He looked back at Scarlet when he heard her gasp, seeing her reaction when the Hellsing manor came into view.

"So many candles..." Was what she said, her eyes sparkling in amazement. The tall vampire sighed and shook his head, he could hear Seras hold in a giggle and even Pip seemed to have trouble keeping a straight face. All three of them aware of one thing; Scarlet was quite clueless about the outside world. But Alucard was somehow sure that she would learn; even if he was the one who had to bash it into her, figuratively speaking of course. Somehow he didn't look much forward to the inevitable talk he would have with his master, something that came closer with every passing moment once they passed the great electric gates onto the grounds of the manor.

A/N: As I said in the official first chapter. Somethings did happen and somethings didn't. I cannot say what did or didn't happen keeping in mind of spoilers for the manga and OVA. You will all have to figure that out on your own. Also I'm well aware that Scarlet is quite...weak. Give her time, she has been living her entire life in a manor that refused to make contact with the outside world. It's a miracle she didn't break down into shock. Okey, maybe not that much of a miracle seeing as I'm the writer of this story, but you know what I mean.


	7. Chapter 6

Hellsing: Bloodsbane Romane

A/N: Chapter six and from this point on I'm leaving out the author and pairing stuff. I do believe you all know now who's writing this and what the pairing is. Now here comes a hard part...Integra...Like Alucard I often have difficulty in keeping her in character. But I shall try my best. Also after this chapter my a chapter a day spree will come a bit to an end for I have to arrange all kinds of stuff for school, but I won't leave you all hanging for a whole year like last time! I promise.

Disclaimer: Hellsing and it's characters belong to Kohta Hirano. I only own my own characters and the plot to this fanfic.

Chapter 6.

Scarlet stood in awe at how big the place looked. It was at least twice as big as Bloodsbane Manor and maybe even five times as fancy. She had to keep in mind to keep on walking with the three people who brought her here, for if she would stop to admire the grand hall Alucard would have probably picked her up again and place her over his shoulder. Which she did believe was something he didn't like to do and to be quite honest she didn't feel quite comfortable to be carried around like that, especially by him.

"How angry do you believe Sir Integra is?" Scarlet could hear Seras ask and even though the blond woman had asked her own master, it was Pip the French mercenary who answered.

"Well when I left she had this look on her face as if she was going to murder someone." He answered, scratching his head while he recalled the look on the sir's face, his face a bit pale as indication just how mad she must have been when she gave Pip his orders.

Scarlet simply followed silently, her eyes glancing from one point to the other as her mind was still amazed by how the manor looked on the inside, but more amazed by the "magical" candles that seemed to light up on their own without fire and giving a brilliant light. She nearly walked into Seras when she and the others suddenly stopped walking, having to slow herself down so fast she nearly tripped over the hem of her dress. Scarlet peeked over Scarlet's shoulder, seeing nothing special but a heavy door. But she could guess what, or rather; who, was behind it.

Pip knocked on the door and it didn't take long for the person behind to reply;

"Come in."

All four of them entered and the first thing they saw was obviously Integra sitting behind her desk, whom had occupied herself with some paper work while she was waiting. She looked up and her eyes narrowed at the sight of Alucard, obvious still quite angry with his recent behavior. Her blue eyes then moved over to Scarlet and she raised an eyebrow.

"So this is the young lady you so ignorantly kidnapped?" She asked, leaning back in her leather chair, crossing her arms over her chest. "From the vampires whom you had told me where harmless..." She added to her words, looking back over at Alucard once more. Both Seras and Pip knew when to speak and knew that this was a time where silence was golden.

"If I may introduce you master..." Alucard began, placing a hand on the small of Scarlet's back before pushing her forward so that his master could see her better. "This is Lady Scarlet Bloodsbane. A vampiress who sleeps in a bed and eats food." He said, a grin on his face. He knew his master would be very curious as to why and give Alucard the time to explain the matter.

Integra made a hum, indicating that she was thinking about what she just heard. She examined Scarlet from head till toe without moving from her seat.

"You know as well as I Alucard that vampires can only sleep in coffins and have no taste for food." She said, slowly getting more and more annoyed. "Have you forgotten just who I a..."

She couldn't finish her sentence for Scarlet suddenly spoke.

"But I do sleep in a bed and I do eat food." Scarlet said, but she soon regretted speaking out of turn when Integra suddenly stood up and walked over to her. Scarlet seemed to freeze up completely when with a stern hand the other woman cupped her face, examining her with strict eyes, even going so far as to move Scarlet's head so in a way that her mouth opened a bit, showing her fangs.

"Peculiar, she doesn't seem to be a human faking to be a vampire." Integra said with a raised eyebrow. She soon let go of Scarlet and walked back to her desk, turning her back on the others while she gazed out the window. "Tell me more about your home miss Bloodsbane." She spoke, her tone alone demanding an immediate answer.

Scarlet took a glance behind her to see the reaction of the other three in the room. Alucard stood with his arms crossed and with a grin gracing his lips. He seemed to really find it amusing to see how this was folding out. Seras gave Scarlet a nervous smile, a reassuring sight in the least. While Pip was leaning against the wall, keeping himself out of this.

She let out audible gulp before speaking.

"Well, we live in relative peace." She started, fumbling with the ends of her sleeves while she spoke. She couldn't help but feel very nervous and uncomfortable around the woman, feeling like a child caught red handed while doing something wrong. "We do not wish harm to anyone and only a few of us ever venture beyond the safety of the manor to find food." She explained, hoping that was enough for Integra.

"How come you've been able to be hidden for so long?" Was what Integra asked next.

"...Magic..." Scarlet said softly, looking down at her feet. "...A long time ago. My father used magic to hide the manor from the outside world."

A sigh escaped from Integra, her mind doing over time on thinking about this. Everything didn't seem right now that she had more time thinking about the suddenly appearing manor. She could hear the truth in Scarlet's voice, which only confused her more.

Scarlet wasn't like any other vampire Integra had to deal with, she practically seemed more human then monster, which only added more to her confusion.

"Well Miss Bloodsbane, if your family is indeed as non hostile as Alucard mentioned they are, I'm sure I can arrange something for you to go home. Until then I need you to stay here under supervision." Integra eventually decided, keeping her gaze outside.

"But...My father has a very strict rule, those who go out are never allowed to go back in." She heard Scarlet say, the fear clear in her voice.

"As I said, I'm sure I can arrange your return. After all you leaving was not your choice wasn't it?" Integra asked her, turning around to look at her, still holding the quite terrifying and strict look on her face.

Scarlet couldn't help but gulp again and couldn't even find the courage to say otherwise, so instead she silently nodded, turning her gaze back to the floor.

"Seras. Please take miss Bloodsbane and find a room for her to stay in for the time being. Pip, you may be excused. As for Alucard, I still need a private word with you." Integra spoke, her voice seeming to become stricter when it came to Alucard.

With a kind smile Seras lead Scarlet out of the room, both of them relieved that this was over with and were soon to be followed by Pip, who had his own reasons for sticking with the two vampiress.

"Yes master?" Alucard asked, stepping closer to Integra's desk and taking a deep bow.

"Why did you really brought her here Alucard?" Integra demanded to know, her hand resting on the top of her desk, her fingers drumming against the surface in a impatient rhythm.

"Because Scarlet is very peculiar. Also I do believe the vampires living there aren't as harmless as they seem. I've sensed something quite interesting." He answered, his grin only growing wider.

Integra let out a sound of frustration. Was she the only one who realized the bigger picture? How more complicated he had made it by taking the girl here. Or was there another reason he had brought her here? If Alucard had simply told Integra about a threat then she would have ordered him to eradicate said threat on the spot, for vampires where still monsters in her eyes.

But what if he took Scarlet here so he could avoid killing her. For Integra, most of the pieces seemed to fall together.

"Obsession is quite a hard habit to get rid off." She spoke, her fingers stopped drumming.

"Whatever do you mean master?" Alucard asked, his voice almost coming out as purr as he kept quite the smug look on his face.

"Miss Bloodsbane resembles misses Mina Harker a bit. Now that I think about it." Integra turned around, facing the nosferatu, looking quite serious in the matter. "And I do recall from the old records of my ancestor that you where slightly obsessed with the late misses Harker." She pointed out to him.

Alucard shook his head, falling into a small fit of laughter, but he couldn't tell whether his master was right or wrong with his subject, for he wasn't quite sure himself on why he had taken the trouble of kidnapping the vampire girl.

"I assure you master that I took the lady here only for your interest. Wouldn't it be fun for you to find out if she was a different kind of vampire?" He explained and asked, his grin staying firmly on his face. "As there are many kind of animals and humans in the world, who's not the say that there even might be different kind of vampires?" He questioned her, quite curious on the matter himself.

Integra moved to sit back in her chair, keeping her eyes on her servant before her. She couldn't deny that he had picked her interest with this. What if Scarlet was a different kind of vampire? One she hadn't heard off before now.

"Very well. You may be excused for now. But for the time being you are off duty Alucard. Every mission I would assign to you in the future will now automatically go to Seras." She said, which made Alucard drop his smirk, but he didn't dare to even argue with his master.

"As you wish my master..." He spoke before leaving the office, disappearing into the shadows like he would always do.

A/N: Sorry if this chapter seems so boring. As I said before, my chapter a day spree is coming to an end for my creative flow needs some recuperating. Also I need to focus on gathering everything for school before the third of September. Also for those who have never read Bram Stoker's Dracula; Dracula sometimes seemed a bit obsessive when it came to stalking his victim, of course this is my opinion. Not everyone might interpret the classic horror story that way.


	8. Chapter 7

Hellsing: Bloodsbane Romance

A/N: I more or less broke my promise and left the readers of this fanfic hanging for a while. Also, reread some of the previous chapters, might touch them up and fix some grammar mistakes. For I am a year wiser now. Anyway the 7th chapter might be a doosy, for despite that while I try to sleep the words come flowing, when I'm awake and trying to type it all down, the words decide to go play hide and seek with me. Also, seeing Alucard sing "My shiny teeth and me." Has NOT helped in the endeavor of writing this chapter.

Disclaimer: Hellsing and its characters belong to Kohta Hirano. I only own my own characters and the plot that is this fanfic.

Chapter 7.

Scarlet was sitting in her new room, on her new bed, in the manor she would be staying at for now. A few hours ago she was "kidnapped" by the man whom has appeared in her dreams ever since she could remember, the dreams being memories of a woman long passed away.

She continued to maul these details in her mind over and over. Now that everything seemed to calm down and she was truly alone with her thoughts, everything sank in as deep as it could sink in. She was past the worry about her family, sure she still did worry, but she realized it was far beyond her reach and all she could do was wait and see. Though now, she was confused. Alucard never gave her an explicit reason on why he took her and the meeting with his master only made the confusion worse. Just why was she here?

Eventually Scarlet decided that she could not find the answers on her own and would try to find Alucard to get the answers from him. She found it the perfect opportunity for her to be the one to ask the questions. She stood up and left her room, though stood dead in her tracks as she realized that she didn't know where to look for him. Not only that, it was right here she noticed the heavy scent of blood lingering in the halls. She had not noticed this before, for her mind was quite occupied with the obvious events. She put a hand in front of her mouth and started to walk into a random direction, hoping maybe to find one of the servants that could tell her where to find Alucard. It didn't take much time of walking for her to figure that either the servants had a day off, or there where nearly no servants at all. For Scarlet couldn't seem to find any. She turned around to walk back to her room, wondering if it would have been a better idea to stay put and wait for someone to check up on her. She started her trek back, only to find herself lost in the many hallways the Hellsing manor was known for. Not only that, the scent of blood seemed to have gotten stronger and she could feel her stomach start a revolt in objection. She leaned against a mirror that stood against one of the walls, the cool glass helping her keep her focus of her nauseated state. She flinched away from the mirror when she felt it shift a bit under her weight, fearing the mirror would tumble. All it did however, was shift a bit to the side, revealing to Scarlet she could slide it away. In all curiosity, She did and revealed a hidden corridor with a rather steep stairway doing down. Scarlet stepped closer and tried to look down, not even seeing the bottom due to the lack of lights. She knew going down would probably be a bad idea, for she wouldn't know what she would find in the shadows. Yet, to her, this seemed like the most apparent place for her to find Alucard. Without thinking too much about it, she went down, using the wall to stable herself so she wouldn't fall. The first thing she noticed was the scent of blood only seemed to get heavier with each step she took, yet she pressed on, something inside of her guiding her through the darkness. Once again she placed her hand in front of her stomach, this time paired with a hand on her stomach, hoping she wouldn't give in under the feeling of sickness the scent of blood gave her.

At the very end of the corridor, she found a door. Sure she passed many doors, but the most inner feeling seemed to press her to this particular one. With a shaking hand she opened the door, which seemed to resist her intend for a small bit. On the other end of the door she found herself in a large room and even though there was little to no light, she could make out, that in the centre, stood a large chair and beside it a small table with an empty glass. In the chair sat Alucard, whom looked up when suddenly entered his room.

Alucard was quite surprised when Scarlet came into his chamber, of course he had sensed someone coming, but he hadn't expected her. He raised an eyebrow, curious on why she was here, though also quite curious on how she found this place. He noticed she was shaking somewhat and figured she could smell the heavy scent of blood that especially lingered around in his room, and especially around him. He let out a soft chuckle as he found quite a bit of respect for her determination in this matter.

"What a honorable surprise to hat Miss Bloodsbane visit my chambers." He said, which was followed by another chuckle. He could see how Scarlet gave him a look in which she herself was not sure whether or not be offended by his words or just take them as they were.

"So many questions has been asked of me tonight." Scarlet spoke, trying hard to keep her voice steady, though she felt like she could kneel over and puke any minute. "Now I wish to ask something." She took a few steps closer to Alucard.

"Why did you decide to kidnap me?"

Alucard let out another chuckle and stood up from his chair. It seemed Scarlet deserved more respect with all that she was showing right now. Sure, she still seemed weak and frail, but she kept her ground and fought her own turmoil and even looked Alucard dead in the eye. And like the many times before, he hardly found any trace of fear in her eyes, yet what was new was the determination. Despite the shaking, her entire body stance told her she would not leave without answers, even if she would throw up everything she had eaten in the last couple of days.

"I kidnapped you because I wanted to." Alucard stated bluntly and started to circle her. "You are quite an interesting young vampire Miss Bloodsbane and it isn't because you share a resemblance with Irina." He added to his statement and stood in front of her again. "You are a vampire, yet you have retained so much humanity…it's puzzling." He told her, though kept his true reasons to himself. The truth was, Alucard himself was not quite sure yet why he decided to kidnap her then and there. He stood in front of her once more and crossed his arms, an amusing grin on his face. "Plus, you can give us the insight we need on the workings of your clan." He added, hoping those answers would be enough for her, for now at least.

Scarlet blinked, feeling as though she had kept her eyes open the entire time. She had to take a moment to let it all get to her and of course form an opinion on the answers given to her. She always thought she was normal, sure she heard of very bad vampires, whom where the reasons why vampire hunter existed. But she believed that vampires like her, were at least a bit more normal then what Alucard told her. Before she could speak however, the nausea took the best of her, and trying to fight it, she dropped to her knees and clutched her stomach, fighting the urge to puke.

Alucard shook his head when she finally seemed to cave in under the scent, though wondered why it was affecting her so badly instead of stimulating like it would with most vampires. He let out a sigh and picked her up, though did not put her over his shoulder this time.

"Try not to throw up on me…" He said as he carried her out of his room and back up the stairs, the amusing tone in his voice having disappeared by now. "Just why is it you can't stomach blood this much?" He asked her as he walked through the many hallways, trying to pinpoint the location of her room, or at least looking for someone who knew where it was.

Scarlet closed her eyes and tried to remember just how it came to be this way, sure she must have drank blood at one point in her life.

"…I truly can't remember…" She mumbled softly, though audible enough for him to hear. "All I know is, something happened and it started my disgust…" She added to her words and looked up at him, seeing an expression that told her he was quite deep in thought, or seemed that way at least. She then looked around and started to recognize where they were and from that they could find her room.

As Alucard sat her down he came only to one option of finding out just what it was that started her disgust for blood, but he couldn't just do. Well, technically he could, but with Scarlet, like many things he tried, he just couldn't bring himself to do the things he would normally do to anyone else. It annoyed the hell out of him and at one side made him confused that someone like Scarlet could have such an effect on him. Alucard wondered if Scarlet was his punishment for abandoning god so many years ago.

"There is something I can do to figure out what has happened…." He told her. "If you truly wish to know."

Scarlet looked back up at the tall man and had to think that over. If she would find out what has happened to her, maybe she could get over it and be less of a burden to everyone.

"…Then do it please…I no longer wish to be a burden like this." She said, which caught Alucard a bit of guard, not having realized that Scarlet was indeed aware she was, more or less, a burden this way.

He kneeled down in front of her and took her hand, sliding the sleeve of her dress up a bit to reveal her wrist.

"This is going to hurt a bit." He told her and before she could her arm away, he tightened his grip and sank his fans into her wrist. With the help of Scarlet's blood, Alucard could go through all of her memories to find that particular event that started her weakness against blood, a weakness that just could not do for a vampire in Alucards opinion. With this link of blood, even Scarlet seemed to recall a lot of memories, once she had once simply forgotten. And with those simple knowledge of those memories, Alucard realized Scarlet and her family where very different from the normal vampires that roamed and, usually, terrorized the world. For Scarlet was not turned into one like many others were. No, Scarlet was born, which made her, and the brother Alucard figured out she had, an anomaly.

Eventually, Alucard found the memory he was looking for.

The event that made Scarlet hate blood.

A/N: CLIFFHANGER! And once again I apologize for any OOCness. Also…why does Alucard bite her wrist instead of her neck?...Well, basically for vampires among themselves it's quite intimate to bite another in the neck. Also, if he wouldn't be careful he could break Scarlet's neck with those teeth of him o-o.

Anyway, next one will be up one day soon and this time **I won't take a whole year!**


	9. Chapter 8

Hellsing: Bloodsbane Romance

A/N: I love it when I get reviews on my stories, it gives me the motivational boost to continue. Plus it just gives a big smile on my face over all. Though I wish everyone to know (those who leave a review and those who don't) I love you guys, I love you just for reading my words and be okay with them. Well on with the story.

Disclaimer: Hellsing and it's characters belong to Kohta Hirano. All I own are my own characters and the plot to this fanfic.

-The Past. Location: England, Bloodsbane Manor-

_A young Scarlet, looking around the age of 6, ran around the halls of the manor, followed by her older brother in an innocent game of tag. Her giggling, as she tried to keep ahead of him, filling the halls. All of a sudden she stopped in her tracks as she passed a single open door, her eyes turned wide at what she saw within._

_Two vampires, whom were allowed into their home the night before, feasting on her mother in the brutal way vampires where known for. One of them spotted the small girl and pulled her, quickly closing the door as well. _

"_It seems we've been spotted…" The one who dragged Scarlet in spoke. "Maybe the little one is hungry for blood as well. Maybe this child craves the blood of her mother like human babes crave their mother's milk." _

"_Well let's let her drink then." The other spoke, grins appearing on both of her faces. _

_Scarlet wasn't very much aware what was going on at the moment, or what they meant. She wasn't also sure why her mother was not moving anymore and lying limply on the floor. That all didn't matter when the vampire who pulled her into the room, pushed her down and forcefully pushed her face into her's mother, still blood spilling, neck. She tried to struggle, to get herself out of this position, but the firm grip of the vampire kept her in place and all she managed was to get blood smeared over her little face. Apparently to the vampires this was very amusing, for they started to laugh about just how Scarlet was struggling and even crying to be let go. _

_Suddenly the door slammed open, there was a sound of splatter and the vampires where gone. Scarlet wasn't sure what happened, for she hadn't seen it. All she did was lie still. _

_Suddenly a hand was placed on her shoulder, making her flinch and jerk up, seeing now that the room was covered in blood and the remains of the vampires. She looked back to see the hand on her shoulder belonging to her father, whom had a dark look on his face she could not explain. _

_In the door way, stood her older brother, whom had gone to their father the moment Scarlet got pulled into the room. Shaking, she took one last glance at the room and then threw up. _

_It was this memory that would haunt her forever. And even though she would push it away into oblivion, she wouldn't be able to drink blood like the others any more. _

-The Present. Location: England, Hellsing Manor-

Alucard pulled back from Scarlet's memories, and withdrew his fangs from her arm, having learned enough, yet still confused about many aspects of her past. He looked up at her, seeing her sitting there with a shocked expression on her face, a hand in front of her mouth and tears streaming from her eyes. Alucard let out a deep and weary sigh and was on the point of mentally calling for Seras, though quickly noticed that her energies weren't even around the manor. To which Alucard annoying concluded that; Seras was most likely out on a mission (Which could have been his mission) and that he would have to look after the sobbing mess that was Scarlet himself. And he could not just leave her like this, no matter how much he wanted to. To his relief however, he noticed that Scarlet's arm was already healing up, though a bit slower then he would have liked. Yet, it gave him the knowledge that the young lady at least had some vampiric abilities to her disposal. Now all he had to figure out was how to calm her down.

'For hell's sake, killing is my expertise not…whatever humans do to calm others.' He thought by himself as he tried to think of a way to calm her down. '…What did I do again to calm Irina down whenever she was in such a mess?' To which he came to the conclusion, he could not remember Irina ever being in such a state, at least not around him.

"Why?" Scarlet's shaky voice asked, bringing him out of his train of thoughts.

"Why would they do that? My father gave them a place to stay, a place to hide…why?" She asked, her voice turning softer with every word.

Alucard let out another sigh and sat down next to her on the bed and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Because they could." He simply said. "We vampires are monsters. We have little to no humanity because we discarded our souls to become what we are." He looked at her, knowing his words weren't really words of comfort, but he couldn't just let her sit there in silence.

Scarlet shook her head in disbelief, not wishing to believe that was simply what vampires do.

"Then what am I then?" She asked him, her voice becoming steady once more. "I do not fit your description of a vampire, then what am I?!" She turned her head to him, under the realization that ever since she got here, her view of the world has been slowly falling apart.

"You are a mystery miss Bloodsbane." Alucard replied calmly. "You are the most humane vampire I have ever met. You lack the flaw of having no humanity, of course with it comes weakness." He said and stood back up and walked towards the door.

"I don't believe you…" He heard Scarlet say, making him stop from leaving. "Only those who do wrong things are monsters. It doesn't matter if they are vampire or human." She looked down at her, now completely healed, arm.

"Know then that I'm the biggest monster in this building miss Bloodsbane." Alucard said before leaving Scarlet alone with her thoughts once more.

She lied down on her bed, not believing that either.

"If you are a monster sir Alucard, then you would have killed me…" She whispered softly, knowing he probably would not hear her words. With those last words she fell into a deep sleep, once again relieving Irina's many memories in her dreams.

-Location: Bloodsbane Manor-

"My son can't find Scarlet in the forests surrounding our manor. Thus I'm pressing this task unto you to find her beyond the forests." Vladimier's heavy voice spoke. He was in his study, instructing a young looking male with this mission. He was of average height, with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing clothes more closer to the modern time era then the rest of the manor.

"I'm sure, with your connection to her you can find her. But just in case…" He handed the young man a small crystal.

"Why should I help you? Maybe Miss Scarlet is in a far happier place now." The young man said as he examined the small crystal.

"Because I've noticed just how fond you are of my daughters' presence Raven, even if she never noticed yours." Vladimier replied with a grin. "If you find her and return her to me, I'll assure you, you will never go unnoticed by her again." He told the man now revealed as Raven. "Besides, I know for a fact that who took her is nothing but a monster. Surely someone chivalrous as you will not let her stay in the presence of such a man."

Raven sighed and nodded. Even though Scarlet ever noticed him, always off in her own little world, he cared for her ever since he got to this place and has been held here against his will. Of course the reasons he cared for her he kept only to himself.

"Fine…I'll go and find her." He said and left the study to get himself ready to look for Scarlet and bring her back home. Though he honestly hoped she was indeed in a place better than this, for ever since she had left, Vladimier had showed his darker nature to the other inhabitants more and it had become clear he was plotting something, something he promised would benefit the Bloodsbane clan.

Raven Akáne left the moment the sun rose up once more, intend on indeed finding Scarlet, but for himself rather than for her father. To safe her from any monster that held her captive and maybe even win her heart with this endeavor .

A/N: Introducing Raven, a character a very good friend of mine made when Bloodsbane Romance first started. I just couldn't go on without giving him a role into all this. Plus, his mere presence might add a bit more tension in the story, especially when Scarlet and Alu take their first steps towards each other. But not to worry, I am trying my very best to make it as non-mary sue as possible!


End file.
